yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 1
Sing for Equestria Part 1 is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Buster Moon begins the Singing Competition Around Equestria, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Miguel Rivera, Hector, Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5 must compete in the Singing Competition Around Equestria to win the big trophy. But, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings has other plans to steal the Journals, free the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Family), Bill Cipher, Christine, K.A.R.R., and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. With the help of Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Skystar, Queen Novo, Terramar, his wife, Aqua Reef, their son, Whirlpool Gold, the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima, the Justice Squad, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Miguel, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf, Princess Yuna and her friends must stop the villains from stealing the Journals before it's too late. One morning/Breakfast at Canterlot/Buster Moon's idea One morning at Canterlot, Princess Yuna paid her parents and aunt a visit when they surprised her with Buster Moon and Eddie Noodleman joining them for breakfast. Then, Buster came up with an idea for her and her friends as she heard him out of it. The flyers of Singing Competition Around Equestria/Yuna and her friends are invited At the New Moon Theater, Yuna and her friends gave Buster, Eddie, and Miss Crawly with the flyers of the Singing Competition Around Equestria. With that done, Buster invited Yuna and her friend to come. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Bill Cipher's plan for the Journals Meanwhile, ???, . ????, . Yuna invites some of her friends/Telling about the Singing Competition ???, . Meeting Lord Royal Highness at the Golden Oak Library/Amazing upgrades built ???, . Rebuilding the Mechs for the Ninjago Team/Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken earns theirs ???, . Going to Manehattan/Arriving at the Singing Competition/Meeting Buster Moon again ???, . Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Negaduck and Mojo Jojo's evil plan ???, . Enter Smiler, the Storm King, and the other villains/Carrying on the evil scheme ???, . Meet Unikitty and her friends/The allies has arrived/The Singing Competition begins ???, . Yuna was in 1st place/Going to Griffonstone Village/The Second Competition ???, . Going to Ponyville/"Un Poco Loco"/Yuna amazed with Miguel's singing talent ???, . On the way to Las Pegasus/The pursuit on the rails/The Journals are gone! ???, . Gene, Hi-5, and the bears' gossip/Lightning's rage/Celestia realized her mistake ???, . The Villains take over the contest/Let the Armageddon and Weirdmageddon begin! ???, . Trivia *This episode marks the very first ever appearance of Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Songbird Serenade, Terramar, Aqua Reef, Whirlpool Gold, Donny the Unicorn, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Coco, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Mel Meh, Poop, Panda Bear, Grizzly Bear, Ice Bear, Ranger Dana Tabes, Lord Royal Highness, Smiler, The Storm King, The Bears (from Sing), Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz and The Dazzlings. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Skystar, Songbird, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Miguel Rivera, Héctor and the Dazzlings will compete in the Singing Competition Around Equestria by Buster Moon. *The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings will plan to steal the Journals, rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds (like Equestria, Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, the World of Cars and Planes, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Zootopia, the LEGO Worlds, CN City and Nicktropolis) and conquers them. *It was revealed that King Solar Flare and Novo were childhood friends. *Lloyd Garmadon's Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Kai's Fire Mech, Jay's Lightning Jet, Cole's Quake Mech, Zane's Ice Tank and Nya's Water Strider will be rebuild and good as new. *Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria: (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula) will know that the Dazzlings have returned. *The episode continues in Sing for Equestria Part 2. *Bubbles and Boomer will introduce Donny to Yuna and her friends. *Ken, Li'l Nelson and Skylor will earn their very own mechs after the Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank and the Water Strider were restored. *The Singing Competition will take place at the New Moon Theater, Ponyville Theater, Griffonstone Theater, Cloudsdale Theater, the Crystal Empire Theater, Manehattan Theater and Canterlot Theater. *Yuna and her friends will meet Lord Royal Highness in this episode. *The Mighty Bus will get the replica of K.I.T.T.'s scanner (above its front grill and under the amulet) and the logos of Princess Yuna's Company, Rust-eze Medicated Rear End Bumper Ointment, Dinoco, Ghostbusters, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, Disneyland, Jimmy Neutron's logo, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fantasyland, Canterlot High, Crystal Prep Academy, Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, Wonderbolts and Equestria (on each side of it). Songs and Music Score #To the Village (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) - (when the episode begins) #Moving Day (from Home) - (when Yuna and her family were having breakfast) #Route 66 - Chuck Berry (when Yuna and her friends giving the SeaShip Atlantis a makeover) #Goofy Goober Theme Song - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick (when fueling the SeaShip Atlantis) #Dreams to Dream (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) - Princess Yuna #Real Gone (from Cars) - Fizzlepop Berrytwist #Glorious (from Rock Dog) - Bodi and his Band #I Will Survive (from The Angry Birds Movie) - Smurfette #Unforgettable (from Finding Dory) - Songbird Serenade #Un Poco Loco (from Coco) - Miguel Rivera and Héctor #Freeway of Love (from Cars 3) - Miss Fritter #When You Wish Upon a Star (by Meaghan Jette Martin) - Unikitty #Battle of the Bands (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) - The Dazzlings #You Gotta Love It (from The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) - The Storm King #Broken-Karted (from Wreck-It Ralph) - (when Lightning McQueen was enraged at Princess Celestia) Transcript *Sing for Equestria Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225